


Cell Talk

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Rey, brief mention of past non-con (just an assumption it didn't actually happen), captured Kylo, omega kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Heavily pregnant omega Kylo has been captured by the Resistance and is forced to talk with Rey, a fellow omega, and his mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> older thing i finally finished. two fics in one day Wow :^) !!!

**Cell Talk**

If Kylo wasn't so nauseous and tired he would be pacing. He was nervous and stressed and he wanted desperately to get out of the small Resistance cell he was currently trapped in. However, his morning sickness just had to chose the worst timing to reappear. Every time he thought he was over it, it would just come back as if to mock him for thinking any better. The statement about it supposedly ending around the third month of pregnancy was a complete lie. He was seven months along and he knew if he tried to get up and do something he'd just vomit up the contents of his stomach. The omega was exhausted to start with, so he wasn't getting up any time soon.

Kylo felt like an idiot for letting himself be captured. Of course the one time in months he was on a small ship the Resistance would find and capture it. He blamed his current state for why he wasn't able to fight back properly. How could anyone expect someone in their third term to be able to fight off a ship full of rebel fighters and a Jedi? He was lucky he had been subdued easily by normal fighters, and didn't have to seriously fight the scavenger.

The queasy feeling in his stomach spiked and he fought to keep from puking. Once it subsided he sighed. He hated his symptoms. He wanted to get back to the First Order so he could get some relief. Hux let him sleep all day and brought him the one kind of tea that settled his stomach. Kylo frowned. He really wanted to be back with Hux. Maybe it was just because of their bond, they were mated after all, and the fact that he was carrying the General's child, but he really did want to be back by his side. Hux would surely come rescue him soon, scold him and fuss over him, and then they'd continue to whatever planet Hux had planned to spend the last two months on. Kylo was finally granted maternity leave, and Snoke had allowed Hux to go along with him, and Kylo believed they would be living near Hux's family for the remaining time.

He wondered if Hux knew he was captured yet. Probably. He still had a tracker on him somewhere, an upgraded one that sent coordinates instead of just a signal, which Hux checked frequently. Certainly he would notice how off course his mate was and send a transmission. When the transmission wouldn't go through due to a destroyed ship, Hux would know something was up and send someone to go rescue him.

When that actually would happen Kylo had no idea. All he could do was hope it was soon.

The door to the cell opened and the omega looked up to see it was the scavenger who walked in. He scowled, glaring at her. She eyed him carefully, gaze lingering over his swollen middle. 

"Hey there! Your mother sent me." Her greeting was surprisingly cheerful, although he could sense that she was repulsed by the sight of him.

"She is _not_ my mother," he growled.

"Ok. She told me not to upset you, so... General Organa sent me! She'll be coming later, but I'm the warm-up or something. So, you're an omega, huh? Just like me." If Leia thought that he'd comply just because she sent in another omega Kylo feared she was losing her edge.

"So?"

"I'm supposed to be getting friendly with you even though I'd rather stab you so at least humor me a little?" At least she was being honest.

"I'm an unarmed prisoner, your Jedi code won't allow that. And if you stab me I'll miscarry and that's killing an innocent baby, which is even worse."

"What about through your arm?"

"Do you really think General Organa's way of you warming me up is by threatening to maim me?" Kylo thought about skimming through the girl's mind to see what was going on, but he really was too tired. The baby seemed to absorb all his energy. That probably wasn't how it worked but it sure felt like it.

Rey shrugged. "We just strayed off topic. So, you're pregnant, huh?"

"Congratulations, your eyes work normally." Kylo replied bitterly.

"Who's the father?"

"My mate."

His answer seemed to annoy her. He held back a smirk. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"Is it just one or...?"

"Just one. You know, you _should_ be able to sense at _least_ that much." Kylo was actually glad he wasn't having twins. He didn't know how he'd be able to deal with two babies inside of him instead of just one. He'd heard that symptoms would be worse with twins, and he couldn't imagine his already awful symptoms being even _more_ awful. 

Rey looked frustrated already. "I'm just making small talk!"

"And I'm not interested. I'm going back to what I was doing."

"What were you doing?"

"Focusing on not throwing up and trying to rest. Go tell General Organa to leave me alone."

"Actually she's going to come in later regardless of what you say, she wants to check up on you, make sure you and your baby are okay. I already said that."

"Well tell her anyways and just leave." He snapped. "I'm going to sleep." He laid down, pulling his legs onto the too short bunk. Kylo made sure he laid down so he was facing away from her, not hard since he was most comfortable on his side. He shut his eyes, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to actually fall asleep while she was in the room.

Rey huffed, her frustration growing. "I'm just gonna tell her to come as soon as she can." Kylo managed to hold back a quick snap of 'don't' that very nearly came out. He kept pretending to sleep. "Bye." She left the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

-

Surprisingly, the omega almost did manage to fall asleep before the door slid open again. The familiar presence of his mother filled the room. That woke him up. He didn't move though, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of eliciting a response from him.

"Ben."

"It's Kylo Ren," the knight couldn't help but correct her. Kylo was not in the mood to be called by a dead boy's name.

Leia sighed, which only piqued his anger. "...well, Rey told me how you aren't cooperating. I was hoping you would talk to her, realize that we don't want to harm you."

His original want to not respond was overpowered by his want to correct everything she said. If he was going to be no more than a prisoner he was going to be at least respected. "She told me she wanted to stab me." He stubbornly kept his eyes shut. Maybe if he actually fell asleep she would leave him alone. "I feel _so_ safe with the kidnappers that _invaded my ship_ and _attacked me._ "

"Where were you headed? Snoke?"

"Snoke has granted me leave and temporarily dismissed me from all my posts and duties. I _was_ headed to my mate and his family on their home planet." Kylo honestly didn't remember what planet it was. He didn't really care what it was called, he just wanted to be there. "But then I was captured."

"You've been working until this point?"

"No, of course not. I was just not permitted to leave the ship until now." She should know that. He hadn't been on any missions since he had sensed the little life force inside of him. Hux and the Supreme Leader had also forbidden him from leaving the _Finalizer_. The Resistance should have noticed that he dropped off the radar.

She mulled over that for a minute. "...I see. And who is your mate?" Kylo refused to answer. She waited but sighed seeing he wasn't going to reply, and moved on. "When did you bond?" Again, silence. "Ben, were you forced to bond with someone? Did Snoke order you to become pregnant? Were you forced to drop your suppressants and let your 'mate' take you during a heat?" She paused and added, "Do you even want this child, or is it just another tool for Snoke to take and do as he pleases as soon as it's born?" His eyes opened with these sudden questions. He gritted his teeth. How _dare_ she suggest that Hux forced himself on him by orders of Snoke, that he didn't want his baby?

"Leave me alone."

She took a step forward. "Oh, Ben, they _did_..."

"No they didn't!" He pushed himself up. "Don't you ever accuse my mate of raping me! He's never done anything I didn't give permission for! There was no order, this is _our_ child! I wanted all of this!" Admittedly the baby _had_ been an accident but as soon as he found out he was pregnant both he and Hux were happy so that didn't really count. "And I'm not Ben!"

"But-"

"Don't make up lies about my life just because you can't accept that I'd be happy anywhere other than with you! My mate loves me and I love him, and we're going to be _happy_ with this baby. Leave me be!" A distant memory of Hux telling him stress was bad for the baby came to mind and he added, "Being under stress is dangerous for my child. I'd prefer that you left me alone for their sake."

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"For the sake of your _grandchild's wellbeing,_ please leave me alone. I need rest."

She clearly wanted to say more, but held back. "Alright. I'll return later."

"Don't."

-

He finally managed to fall asleep, curled up around his belly, only to be awoken by the ship shuddering. He grumbled, and tried to stay unconscious. The baby squirmed, upset with the movement. Sighing, he rubbed his belly, sending the developing infant soothing thoughts through the force. They gradually calmed down.

Drifting back into sleep, he didn't notice the door opening again.

"Ren?" Someone touched his shoulder and he swung an arm at them, startled. "Stars, Ren, it's me!"

"Wha- Hux?!"

"Come on, get up. We need to leave."

"How did you get on board?!"

"No time to explain. Follow me." Kylo got up, and let Hux grab his hand to guide him. Prodding at Hux with the force revealed it was definitely him. Hux pulled him out of the cell and led him through the ship.

As they exited the ship, Kylo realized how Hux had managed to board. "You flew the _Finalizer_ so that my mother's ship would land in the hanger?"

"The bridge crew hated Phasma's suggestion, but it worked. Come on, we can take your shuttle to Arkanis before we release the ship."

"You're just going to release it?"

"They've got a Jedi on board, and you're out of commission. It's safer. I'd rather not lose my whole crew."

"Oh." That made sense. "You can pilot?"

"...I did well in simulations."

"I'm piloting."

-

His sense of direction was extremely off, so Hux forced him to put on autopilot after entering a course. Then Hux fussed over him.

"Did they hurt you at all?" Hux inspected his face. "The baby?"

"I'm fine. They just put me in a cell and tried to talk me to death."

"Interrogation?"

"No. Organa tried to convince me to come home. Though the scavenger threatened to stab my arm."

"I want a medical droid to look at you when we land." Hux put both hands on his stomach.

"I'm fine."

"Just to make sure the baby's alright." The baby kicked at Hux's hands. "There's a droid at my family's old estate."

"Am I going to meet your family?"

"What? Goodness, no. The house is empty. We only just reclaimed Arkanis. I haven't been there since I was four years old. The rebellion came and we had to evacuate to the Unknown regions."

"Oh."

"You wouldn't want to meet my father anyways. It'll be just us, and the baby. It'll be nice. It's always dim and raining on Arkanis, too, which is great. I'll actually be able to go outside."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
